red rose
by tsubaki-nice
Summary: ha pasado mucho tiempo viviendo entre el dolor y la soledad, pero todo eso cambiara, en el momento que "el" regrese a su vida, pero ¿acaso su "maldicion" le permitira ser feliz esta vez?...


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Esta historia esta dedicada para: brenda, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

**prologo**

Su cabeza le dolía, como si fuera a estallar, pero sentía como esa molestia se iba menguando al pasar de los segundos, pudo distinguir como el espeso liquido entraba en su cuerpo… era tan… dulce, cálida, sabrosa … nada como lo que ese malnacido de madara le había dado, minutos antes para calmar su sed. Y poco a poco empezó a volver su conciencia, así como sus recuerdos…

El maldito, la había secuestrado de su boda, llevándola a una de las mansiones en las afueras del pueblo, y entonces había procedido a convertirla… todavía recuerda l horrible dolor que experimento, así como la sed que sintió. El le había "ayudado " a calmar su sed, pero fue tan horrible…. Fue entonces cuando por fin se había dado cuenta de lo que el le había hecho… la había convertido en uno de los peores seres nunca nacidos.

El shock, provoco que se desmayara, pero un golpe, logro despertarla, para ver como madara peleaba con un golpeado minato, eso logro alejar cualquier signo de somnolencia.

Madara golpeo otra vez a minato, ocasionando que el perdiera su equilibrio y callera al suelo, tomando de nuevo su espada, madara se preparo para asestarle el golpe de gracia.

Ninguno de los dos, minato y madara, estaban preparados para lo que ocurrió, en un instante kushina había ido al rescate de minato, ocasionando que la espada fuera directamente a kushina acertando un golpe mortal directo en su corazón.

Kushina se desplomo, pero minato logro capturarla antes de llegar al suelo, lagrimas inundaban sus ojos

-kushina resiste- dijo mientras sentía como su voz se rompía – vamos amor, no me dejes.

Kushina no podía hablar, no hallaba su voz, el dolor era insoportable, pero de un modo, ahora ya era libre de ese ser maldito en que la habían convertido.

Con todas las fuerzas que logro reunir, susurro sus ultimas palabras – te amo min… - no logro terminar sus palabras pues la obscuridad la reclamo.

Ese ultimo recuerdo ocasiono que volviera a la normalidad, se encontró con la cabeza enterrada en el cuello de alguien, se alejo un poco para ver de quien se trataba, pues sus ojos apenas distinguían algo, momentos después su vista regreso de golpe a ver de quien se trataba, era minato extremadamente pálido debido a la perdida de sangre. El horror la lleno, al ver la marca de sus dientes en su cuello. ¿Cómo lo había dañado?

-minato- dijo en un hilo de voz – perdón, ¡que hice!... vamos quédate con migo, te conseguiré ayuda, yo… -fue distraída por la frágil mano que se alzaba, entonces sin pensarla la tomo entre sus manos y la llevo a su mejilla, sintiendo como sus lagrimas corrían.

Minato abrió sus ojos, y en cuanto la vio, sonrió, emitiendo así su ultimo aliento antes que sus ojos se serraran y la mano cayera sin vida

-¡NO!

Su mente le suplico en silencio, no, el no podía estar haciendo esto, el debió de tratar de salvarse, pero no, el tenia que sacrificarse por ella…no,…_ "ella lo había matado"._

Su alma gritaba en agonía, ¿Cómo había matado a la persona que era su vida?...

Lagrimas corrían por todo el largo de su rostro, mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo sin vida… ella se quería ir con el, ¡prometió que nunca la abandonaría!, ¡rompió su promesa!

Kushina seguía llorando como nunca en su vida, mientras veía su rostro… aun tenia esa dulce sonrisa que tanto amaba de el, y la ultima que el le había dedicado… ella era la que debía de estar en su lugar…

¡MINATO!

Kushina se levanto de un brinco, al escuchar esa maldita alarma, pero en vez de levantarse, como siempre e ir a hacer pedazos esa maldita cosa, para luego comprar otra, se vio agobiada por su sueño… hace tiempo que esos recuerdos no la torturaban en sus sueños, pero aun podía sentir el frio cuerpo de minato otra vez en sus brazos. Habían pasado más de 400 años, pero podía sentir como si fuera sido ayer…

****

_**Hola!**_

_**Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta esta historia tratara acerca de … vampiros… bueno al menos en un intento…. Es una idea, entonces escribi.. y esto fue lo mejor que se me ocurrio…**_

_**Se que debería estar actualizando lo que tengo atrasado… pero tengo que decir a mi defensa… que mi imaginación es escaza, y cuando llega algo hay que aprovecharla….**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, en especial a ti, brenda, feliz cumpleaños… atrasado…. ¬.¬ … pero aquí esta!**_

_**Les agradecería que dejaran un review, en donde me dijeran que piensan de la historia, criticas…. Lo que gusten…. **_

_**Bye **_


End file.
